Pensando Em Você
by Only Moon
Summary: Lily começa a sentir coisas diferentes em relação a James, será que é apenas amizade, ou seria algo mais?


Pensando em Você...

…mas queria que não fosse

Lily olhava tediosamente para os flocos neve que caiam sobre ela. Ela passou os olhos pelo Lago Negro e, sem ao menos saber o que estava fazendo, começou a cantarolar relembrando-se do passado.

_Estava satisfeito só em ser teu amigo_  
_Mas o que será que aconteceu comigo_  
_Aonde foi que eu errei?_  
_As vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado_  
_Grande amizadde com estar apaixonado_  
_Se for só isso logo vai passar_

Ela não entendia direito o que estava sentindo. Será que aquilo era mesmo _amor_? Não podia ser! Tudo bem que tudo em sua vida mudou, desde que se torna amiga do egocêntrico do Potter. Mas ela não o estava _amando_, não ele, não James Potter! Suas amigas viviam dizendo que ela o fazia, mas ela não acreditava, _**"elas estão confundindo com amizade, uma grande amizade!"**_, ela dizia, tentando se convencer.

_Mas quando toca o telefone será você_  
_O que estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer_  
_E se fica muito tempo sem me ligar_  
_Arranjo uma desculpa pra te procurar_  
_Que tolo mas eu não consigo evitar!_

**Como pode ser só amizade?**, uma voz perguntava em sua cabeça. Do mesmo jeito que pode ser amor!, rebatia outra, nunca entrando em acordo as duas. Ela pôs-se a pensar em todos os momentos vividos ao lado dele, todas as brincadeiras, todos os tapas…

Flashback  
James brincava com seu pomo, enquanto Lily olhava para o nada entediada ao seu lado. Ela olhou pro lado e teve uma ideia, ela sempre for a hiperativa, não conseguindo ficar muito tempo quieta. De um salto, pegou o pomo das mãos dele, quando este estava no ar, e saiu correndo.  
James ficou estático de primeiro, mas logo se recuperou e começou a correr atrás dela.  
- Lily devolve meu pomo! - berrou ele, não correndo muito rápido, para não acabar logo com a brincadeira.  
- Vem pegar, iPotter/i! - disse ela correndo mais rápido, indo para o gramado de frente ao Castelo. - Você não corre nada, somente no ar! - disse ela entre risos, parando por um segundo para recuperar o fôlego, sendo seguida por ele.  
- Ah, é assim? - murmurou ele, e começou a correr novamente, mas dessa vez de verdade. E quando ela viu que ele estava chegando perto começou a correr também  
- Viu? Não sou tão lerdo assim! - disse ele abraçando-a por trás. - Agora me devolve o pomo!  
- Não! - respondeu ela trocando o pomo de mão, não o deixando pegá-lo.  
-Lily! - exclamou ele risonho, tentando pegar o pomo, coisa que Lily tentava impedi-lo.  
- Será que dá pra para com a agarração ai? - Mariana disse chegando junto com os Marotos, Miley, Sophie e Lice.  
Eles se soltaram, James ainda não tinha conseguido pegar o pomo, e Lily ria gostosamente. Ele pegara um rolo de pergaminho que estava em sua outra mão.  
- Lily, pode me devolver agora? Temos que ir…- disse ele estendendo a mão  
- Tudo bem, toma. - disse Lily ainda rindo. - E Mari, a gente não estava se agarrando. Somos apenas amigos, você sabe disso!  
- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes Mari, eu sou só seu! A Lily é só minha amiga! - disse ele brincalhão. Ela não sabia porque, mas aquilo doera um pouco em seu íntimo.  
Fim do Flashback

É apenas amizade, como ela mesma disse naquele dia, e ele concordou…Não era de forma alguma…amo…algo a mais que isso. _Não podia ser!_

_Porque eu só vivo pensando em você_  
_É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais_  
_Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar_  
_Imaginar nós dois_  
_As vezes penso ser ser um sonho impossível_  
_Uma ilusão terrível, será?_  
_Eu já pedi tanto em oração_  
_Que as portas do seu coração_  
_Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar_  
_Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus_  
_Se ele quiser, então_  
_Não importa como, onde, quando_  
_Eu vou ter teu coração_

Sempre que estava distraida, Lily, pegava-se pensando nele, revivendo momentos, ou imaginando outros futuros. _Ele é só meu amigo, só meu amigo!_, ela murmurava isso como um mantra, tentando se convencer.  
"Um dia vocês ainda vão se casar!", Miley lhe disse um dia. Mas Lily ainda afirmava que eles eram apenas amigos. Mas será que era isso que _ela_ queria? E ele, agora ele só a via como _amiga_ mesmo? E porque pensar nessa possibilidade doia tanto? Porque, se ela não gosta dele? Apenas como amigo.

_Eu faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção_  
_De vez em quando eu metos os pés pelas mãos_  
_Engulo a seco o cíume_  
_Quando outro apaixonado quer tirar de mim sua atenção_  
_Coração apaixonado é bobo_  
_Sorriso teu e eu me derreto todo_  
_O seu charme seu olhar_  
_A sua fala mansa me faz delirar_

Lily sentia uma imensa raiva quando aquela idiota da Ágatha vinha e agarrava o James, ela era uma galinha! Mas ela sentia isso somente por que a idiota da menina era muito oferecida, e James odiava isso, vivia tentando afastar a menina, que nem ligava e continuava abraçada. Urgh, isso era muuuito irritante! Ela tentava a todo custo tirá-la de lá. Uma vez até falou que tinha um bicho no cabelo da menina, que saiu correndo e gritando em direção ao banheiro. Lily lembrava daquela cena com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Levantou-se, ainda cantando, e sentou-se mais a beira do Lago, não percebendo que alguém a ouvia, de longe, desde o começo de tudo.

_Mas tanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita_  
_Qualquer minimo detalhe era pista_  
_Coisas que ficaram para trás_  
_Coisas que você nem lembra mais_  
_Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito_  
_Tanto tempo estudando seu jeito_  
_Tanto tempo esperando uma chance_  
_Sonho tanto com esse romance_  
_Que tolo mais eu não consigo evitar_

Lily ainda se lembrava de quando eles se conheceram, foi no primeiro ano, eles já haviam sido selecionados para qual casa iriam, Lily estava muito nervosa pois não conhecia ninguém ali, apenas Severus, mas ele tinha ficado em outra casa. Ela foi andando insegura até a grande mesa que a aplaudia, procurando um lugar onde pudesse se sentar com os olhos.  
Encontrou um lugar vago ao lado de um garoto, também do primeiro ano, que conversava animadamente com seus amigos. Ela sentou-se timidamente, sentindo-se deslocada por ninguém falar com ela, mas surpreendeu-se ao ouvir alguém o fazendo:  
- Oi, eu sou James Potter, mas pode me chamar de James! - disse o garoto ao seu lado, ele tinha desalinhados cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos, mas Lily pode ver que tinham alguns pontos verdes, deixando-os irresistíveis. Em seus lábios tinha um sorriso maroto, mas sincero, sorriso que ela pouco viu durante todos esses anos de convivência.  
- Prazer, sou Lily Evans, mas pode me chamar de Lily! - disse ela aceitando a mão que esse a oferecia.  
- Bom como parece que o Jay não vai nos apresentar, eu mesmo me apresento. Sou Sirius Lindo Maravilhoso Black. - disse Sirius, que estava sentado ao lado de James, com um sorriso galanteador no rosto. Desde os 11 anos ele era assim, e pareceia que nunca iria mudar. Ele tinha negros cabelos que iam até próximo aos ombros, com belíssimos cachos, e alguns fios displicentes que caiam sobre seus olhos tão azuis quanto o céu, e misteriosos também.  
- Eu sou Remus Jonh Lupin, e esse comilão aqui é Peter Pettigrew.- disse o garoto que se encontrava a frente de Lily, ele tinha cabelos cor de mel, e olhos da mesma cor. Tinha uma expressão cansada, mas mesmo assim feliz e excitada, mas sem deixar de ter charme. Ele sorria amigavelmente para ela. Ele apontava um garoto baixinho, meio gordinho, que comia animadamente uns sapos de chocolate.  
Lily rira timidamente e iria comentar algo quando foi interrompida pelo diretor, Dumbo..Dumber…alguma coisa assim, Lily não se lembrava muito bem o nome dele.  
As palavras saiam de sua boca, no ritmo da música. As palavras contavam o que ela estava sentindo, mas não queria sentir! iOu talvez queira/i

_Porque eu só vivo pensando em você_  
_É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais_  
_Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar,_  
_Imaginas nós dois_  
_As vezes pensor ser um sonho imposs;ível_  
_Uma ilusão terrivel será?_  
_Eu já pedi tanto em oração_  
_Que as portas do seu coração_  
_Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar_  
_Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus_  
_Se ele quiser, então_  
_Não importa como, onde quando_  
_Eu vou ter teu coração_

Uma lágrima solitária correu pelos seu rosto. Ela a enxugou rapidamente, voltando a contemplar o Lago Negro, com um olhar sonhador, porém focalizado. Olhava diretamente para o sol que se punha, deixando o céu tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, e destacando ainda mais estes.

**- Não pode ser, não me diga que é isso mesmo!** - ela disse num murmúrio, imaginando como seria bom se _ele_ estivesse ali.

**- Lily?**- disse uma voz atrás dela, a voz que ela tanto queria ouvir. Ela se virou e ele pode ver seu rosto com um semblante triste. Sorriu levemente e ele se sentou ao seu lado.

**- O que…er…que música bonita você estava cantando…** - disse ele tentando quebrar o silêncio. O sorriso de Lily desapareceu, e em seu lugar apareceu uma expressão de surpresa. Ela não sabia que ele estava ouvindo.

**- A quanto…A quanto tempo você…er…estava…** - ela tentou perguntar, mas sua voz morreu no final da frase quando se deu conta que ele podia tê-la ouvido desde o começo. Ele pôde ouví-la abrindo seu coração…

**- A quanto tempo eu estava te ouvindo?** - ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ele deu um leve sorriso e respondeu -** Bom…er…não me bata, não foi minha intenção! Mas, eu ouvi tudo desde o começo.**  
Ele sorria como se tentasse se desculpar, mostrava o mesmo sorriso do primeiro dia deles ali em Hogwarts.

**- Tudo bem, e desculpa.** - ela disse com um sorriso amarelo, e logo completou ao ver a expressão de interrogação no rosto de James - **Você deve ter ficado surdo, com minha voz de taquara racha morrendo de arritmia.**  
James rira gostosamente, e Lily começou a rir também, era quase impossível não rir com aquela risada contagiante.

**- Mas então, posso te perguntar algo? Algo além disso que estou perguntando agora?** - ela acenou com a cabeça, pedindo mentalmente que ele não perguntasse nem o porque nem o ipra quem/i era aquela música. **- Pra quem você estava cantando?…Porque sabe, esse cara é um cara de sorte…**  
Lily olhou para ele com a sobrancelha levantada. O que ele queria dizer com isso? Será que ele estava falando isso porque queria estar no lugar desse cara, ou porque ela era uma _amiga_ inigualável, como ele mesmo disse um dia desses?

**- Porque?** - ela não conseguira se controlar, e as palavras sairam antes que ela pensasse.

**- Er…bom…é que… **- ele tentava gesticular, mas acabava se enrolando todo.  
Lily de impulso, pulou em seu colo e abraçou-o, ela não queria saber se podia receber um não, somente pensava que havia uma possibilidade de ele dizer um sim, após todo esse tempo.  
James levou um susto quando a garota reagiu desse jeito, ele não achava que ela fosse fazer isso. Ele estava estático, mas logo depois correspondeu o abraço.  
_É agora ou nunca!_, uma voz disse dentro da cabeça dela, e sem pensar duas vezes selou seus lábios nos dele, que logo correspondeu.  
Quando se separaram James sorria, assim como Lily, mas essa permanecia de cabeça baixa tamanha a vergonha que sentia.  
James levantou seu rosto com o indicador pelo queixo, colocando uma mecha teimosa de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Mas parecia que ele não queria ficar lá, sempre voltando para o meio da testa dela.

**- Parece que seu cabelo não quer ficar atrás da sua orelha!** - ela deu um leve sorriso, sem saber o que falar, ainda mais depois do que acabar de fazer. **- Lily, er…eu não sei como…**  
Droga, ele não gostou!

**- Olha James, me desculpe. Isso foi um enorme engano, eu não devia ter feito isso! **- ela já tagarelava sem deixar que o garoto terminasse. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras James a olhou por um momento assustado, mas logo depois entendeu tudo. _**Ela entendeu tudo errado, eu ainda gosto dela!**_

**- Um engano? Bom, então quer dizer que você não sente nada por mim, além de amizade claro!** - ela não respondeu, apenas continuou a olhar pra baixo - **É que Lily, eu…** - ele levantou a cabeça dela com o dedo indicador em seu queixo levemente - **Eu ainda _te amo_!**

Lily arregalou os olhos, ela via sinceridade no olhar de James. Ela não conseguia conter a enorme felicidade em seu peito, ela não sabia o que falar, nem como reagir, portanto fez a única coisa que veio a sua cabeça

** - Eu também te amo James!**


End file.
